Orlanth
The Storm God of the Orlanthi Manifestations in the World *His greatest manifestation in the world is the Middle Air itself *He also manifests as Ohorlanth, the World Storm and a constellation called Orlanth's Ring *Magically he manifests as the ruling god of the Storm Tribe and the mightiest Storm God. *He is ascribed with many other names *He is also known as the Breath of the World *He is known to the Grazers as Wingkoalad Relationships *Orlanth has two important mythical roles. :*He is the founder and protector of the Storm Tribe; his actions and judgments then are the foundations of Orlanthi Society. :*Orlanth is important as leader of the Lightbringers, the Gods that restored life to a ruined universe. Myths and Deeds *His myths can be divided threefold: :*The Youth of Orlanth :*The Storm Age :*The Lightbringers Quest Orlanth's Birth *In Dragon Pass, Orlanth is known as the son of Umath and Kero Fin, the goddess of the Mountain *However there exists an older tale in which Orlanth was born in Dini. *His Initiation was in the Prison of Strange Gods. Orlanth's Deeds *How Orlanth Met Ernalda *He was once a prisoner of Bistos and freed by Nira *He killed Sh'hakarzeel the Great Dragon *He founded his Storm Tribe. *He challenged the Emperor in The Contests of Orlanth *He killed the Bright Emperor at the Battle of Extinguish Field and liberated the world from the oppression. *He killed Aroka and released its water to drown the Fire Tribe. *He had Aedin build the wall around his Storm Village. *Once he was outlawed by his own tribe. *He rescued Mastakos from the Bad Dogs. *His greatest deed is the Lightbringers Quest which brought back the sun and life to the world. *He defeated Jagrekriand at the Battle of Dull Fire Romance *He courted Ernalda by giving her a Bullroarer *He married with Ernalda after many adventures and famous deeds. *He fought in the Checkered Battle but chose not to win it after Barntar was born. Dragon Pass *He once sat in judgment in what is now Boldhome *He settled the Sheep of Luck at the Sheep of Luck Hills *He used to race Yinkin down the Broken Neck Hills Ralios *He had to walk though the Dead Forests after Eurmal stole his Flying Boots *He rescued Yinkin from the Serpentbeast Brotherhood in Orandaro. *He rescued Sofala from the Seabird Army. *A creature he killed made the White Teeth Mountains Maniria *Heler paid him homage at Storm Mountain in Maniria His Runes *His runes are Storm, Mastery and Movement. His Place *His Karulinoran is in the center of the Storm Realm Likes and Dislikes *From the Heortling worldview, the god is ever-changing. Several gods of his households are once enemies of Orlanth, they are from the Water Tribe, Darkness Tribe, Fire Tribe. But they all proved their worth and Orlanth invited them into his Storm Tribe. *One exception which Orlanth never accepts in friendship: Chaos. Holy Days Orlanth's Holy Days are: *Thunder Day *Sword Day *Great Rain Day *Lawstaff Day *Defense Day *Reaping Day *Tribute Day *Protection Day *Brother's Day *One Day: High Holiday Worshippers The term "Orlanthi" has several meanings: see the articles of Orlanthi, Storm Tribe, Theyalan. History Orlanth's worship among the Vingkotlings As the sons and heirs of Orlanth, the Vingkotlings established the classical worship of Orlanth. Other contemporary Orlanthi societies are known of but their religious practices are obscure. During the Great Darkness the Vingkotlings lost contact with Orlanth and ceased to be Orlanthi. Orlanth's worship among the Esrolians After the Kodigvari destroyed themselves in the Sword and Helm War, the women seized power and established the rule of the Grandmothers. Although Orlanth could not be forgotten in the worship of their goddess Ernalda, his worship was heavily controlled. Orlanth's worship among the Esvulari *The Esvulari worship Orlanth as a manifestation of the Invisible God Orlanth's worship among the Galanini *In 132 ST, the World Council contacted the Galanini *In 180 ST, Harmast of the Heortlings convinced the Dangkae that Orlanth was Eurmal's master and the King of Gods. Orlanth's worship among the Heortlings The worship of Orlanth was brought to the Heortlings by Heort himself. In addition to the classical Vingkotling form, the Heortlings also worshipped Orlanth as one of the Lightbringers. Orlanth's worship in the Bright Empire Orlanth's worship was severely checked by the actions of Lokamayadon. For obscure reasons, he seized a portion of Orlanth's authority and channelled it towards Tarumath. Only his defeat by Vargast restored Orlanth to the Heortlings. Orlanth's worship among the Hendriki *In his revolt against the Bright Empire, Hendrik the Free created the Larnsti in order to remain free. *His successors continued this worship which allowed them them to remain free from the God Learners and the EWF. *The Hendriki were finally defeated by the Pharaoh. Orlanth's worship among Orlanthland and the EWF After a failure of leadership by successive Orlanthi kings, priestly rule became dominant in Kerofinela under the aegis of the kingdom of Orlanthland. All was well until a Dragon managed to join the Ring of Orlanthland and soon transformed it into the EWF. Orlanth's worship was heavily controlled to further the goals of the EWF. Orlanth's worship among the Tarshites Orlanth's worship in the Lunar Empire In the Modern Age, a new deity arose in the north. The Red Goddess pledged eternal opposition to Orlanth and from that time on, her worshippers have sought to eradicate his worship. Organization *The holy sites of the god is mostly the mountain peaks, most sacred is his mother, Kero Fin. *Other holy sites are rocks under open-air, like the Coldfire Rock, Lone Rock in Hendrikiland *Sacred buildings are: Old Wind Temple and Whitewall Magics *As the great deity of Storm, he provides magics over the wind, clouds and lightning. *He is served by the following otherside servants. :*Yavorling :*Haruling :*Belnan :*Esnan :*Hedkoring :*Banumbroling :*Manmolaning :*Ohorakoring *He provides his worshippers with the secret of Woad *He could summon the other Lightbringers with the True Summons Temples *Temple to Orlanth in Boldhome Heroes *See Heroes of Orlanth. Sources *King of Sartar *History of the Heortling Peoples *Book of Heortling Mythology *Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes Category:Orlanth